Persephone
by thebittersweetc
Summary: A Deusa da Primavera é raptada pelo Deus dos Mortos. Ele só precisa do seu amor, e ela só quer sua liberdade. [ItaSaku] [Tradução] [Original: Adonisia]
1. Capítulo I

A seguinte fanfiction **_PERSEPHONE_** é de autoria da **_Adonisia_**, que me deu permissão para traduzí-la.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Ícaro era conhecido por seu amor pelo Sol.

Por um Deus com fogo sob a pele e estrelas nos olhos.

Por um coração que _brilhava_.

Preso no alto de sua torre, Ícaro só conhecia o suave calor de Apolo.

O mortal de asas de cera amara demais e voara perto demais.

Ele caiu na terra num emaranhado de asas carbonizadas e coração partido.

Com a compreensão de que um Deus não consegue amar sem queimar tudo que toca.

E nesse momento, Itachi aprendeu tudo o que precisava sobre amor.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

* * *

Ele se tornara O Invisível do Submundo. O provedor de almas, Rei dos cadáveres e o Deus Patrono dos Mortos.

Itachi descansava num trono de ossos numa acrópole acima de seu reino, uma montanha de moedas douradas arrancadas das bocas dos recém-falecidos espalhadas ao redor de seu trono e por todo seu salão.

— Milorde?

Olhos cansados deslizaram do homem rastejando aos seus pés para uma garota enrolada num tecido branco e suave, com alças trançadas.

— Ahmya.

A garota, uma criança quase a beira da feminilidade, reverenciou profundamente e se aproximou. — Se me permite, Milorde, o Mensageiro veio falar com você.

Um gesto de sua mão e a garota desapareceu. Um aceno de sua cabeça para a figura encapuzada pelas sombras, e o pedinte se tornou nada mais que ossos tão brancos que brilhavam as luzes de vela do salão, gravados com marcas de dentes. — Com os outros, Eurynomos.

O tilintar de esqueletos sobrepujou o som de sandálias no chão de mármore preta.

Olhos vermelhos suavizaram ligeiramente para o Deus com asas nos pés e vento nos cabelos. O Mensageiro sorriu de forma resplandecente. — Ei, primo.

— Shisui. A que devo o prazer? — ele perguntou, pegando o cálice de vinho tinto da bandeja que Ahmya mantinha próximo.

Shisui tomou um bom gole, saboreando a pausa momentânea do dever. — Kakashi, Rei dos Deuses, convocou um encontro bicentenário. — Itachi franziu o cenho. Seu primo sorriu. — Sim, já se passaram 200 anos.

Ele bufou. — O tempo passa diferente aqui no Submundo.

Shisui rolou os olhos e andou pelo Grande Salão, pisando sobre ossos e ouro. — Desde o renascimento e Kakashi ter te dado esse domínio, você nunca sai. — ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. — Não sente falta do calor do sol, primo?

Lembranças de asas queimando e traição nos lábios do Deus do Sol passaram pelos olhos de Itachi. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Espero que dê a sua mulher mais liberdade do que se permite. — o comentário sem cerimônias foi recebido com olhos vermelhos cerrados e respiração desnivelada. Shisui percebeu seu erro tarde demais e gaguejou. — Q-quero dizer… bom, eu tenho que ir. O Rei Azul quer que eu entregue umas mensagens e ah, te vejo depois?

Um meio passo para trás e o Mensageiro Alado desapareceu em um sopro de vento.

A risada suave de Ahmya ecoou pelo salão. — Me diverte quando os Deus esquecem que quando morrerem, é _você _que vão chamar de Rei.

O Deus Patrono dos Mortos pôs-se de pé num movimento da capa manchada de sangue e costurada com as lágrimas dos menosprezados e deixou seu reino com o mais cruel dos sorrisos nos lábios.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

* * *

As folhas do Elmo dos Sonhos Falsos balançaram ao leve vento que soprava na boca no Submundo. Itachi podia ver o sol se esforçando para alcançar as profundezas obscuras de seu mundo.

Sendo eles quase completamente opostos quanto aos poderes que carregavam, Itachi nunca convidara Naruto, o Radiante, para seu domínio. E até o momento, o Deus Sol nunca tentara entrar também. Talvez com receio da mais negra escuridão ser algo que nem ele tivesse esperanças de iluminar.

Itachi abandonou o conforto de sua casa para andar entre os vivos, deixando rastros de grama morta e solo apodrecido.

A jornada é longa, e ele deseja ter aberto uma fenda mais próxima do Olimpo. O sol lhe castiga com tanta ferocidade que ele se pergunta se essa foi a última coisa que Ícaro sentiu na vida. Ainda assim, Itachi se recusou a remover sua capa ou a coroa de rosas mortas da cabeça.

Com rancor de Naruto e Gaia e qualquer outro Deus que ajudava o suor escorrer por seu pescoço, Itachi deslizou a mão pálida por um conjunto de pinheiros, emitindo um som de satisfação quando caíram mortos ao seu redor.

A voz de uma deidade ecoou pelas árvores, leve como o ar.

Como uma mariposa até o fogo, como Ícaro até o Sol, ele seguiu.

_Ele deveria ter aprendido a lição_.

Itachi parou na beira de um oceano de flores.

A deidade cantava sobre o sol e a vida, e sobre fazer amor sob a sombra de um carvalho.

Com apenas sua voz, ela enfeitiçou o Deus.

Nem mesmo sua escuridão e rancor podiam matar as flores que se curvavam até ela, ansiando ouvir mais de sua doce voz.

Cabelo rosa nas mais suaves ondas caiam sobre suas costas desnudas e tocadas pelo sol, trançado com flores e joias que cintilavam. Seu vestido fino de algodão juntava ao seu redor.

Mãos hábeis trabalhavam numa coroa de flores para as ninfas d'água e da floresta que a cercavam onde ela sentava, na beira de um lago de safiras.

Seu coração bateu.

Uma sensação estranha a ele, já que seu coração não batia desde o momento que fora retirado do estômago de seu Pai Titã por seu irmão.

Itachi se sentiu… _vivo_.

_Eu preciso tê-la_.

Ele deu mais um passo para frente, traçando um plano. Ele poderia roubá-la, abrir uma fenda no chão, carregá-la para seu Reino. Torná-la sua Rainha.

Rainha do Submundo.

_Rainha dos Mortos._

Olhos verdes como o mar fixaram-se nele.

— Itachi?

Ele engasgou.

_Céus, o jeito como __a voz dela disse seu nome_.

— Você sabe sobre mim?

Ela riu, e seu coração bateu mais forte. Ele não conseguia respirar.

— É claro que sim. — ela sorriu e se levantou, pétalas de flores caindo no chão.

"_**Tenha cuidado, **__**minha senhora**__**!"**_

"_**Por favor! Ele é o Deus dos Mortos!"**_

"_**O Submundo."**_

"_**Tão assustador!"**_

As ninfas sussurram para ela, dançando ao redor de sua saia.

— Você veio para a reunião, Milorde? — sua Rainha perguntou com doçura.

— Hn.

Ela deslizou em sua direção, esticando uma mão para tocar os galhos e rosas mortas ao redor de sua cabeça.

Eles se encheram de vida sob seu toque amoroso. Grandes, luxuosas e vermelhas rosas desabrocharam em sua coroa, os galhos voltando a ser de um verde brilhante, os espinhos ainda mais afiados.

Sua Rainha sorriu para ele. — Bem melhor assim. — seu toque assombrou sua pele pálida e ele lutou contra um arrepio. — Não é só porque você é o Deus dos Mortos que tudo ao seu redor precisa estar morto também. — ela riu, girando, sua saia dançando. — Há beleza na vida, Milorde.

Suas ninfas a banharam com mais pétalas de flores, levando-a de volta para a segurança do lago da cor de safiras. — Foi um prazer lhe conhecer, Milorde. Venha brincar de novo comigo em breve. — ela disse, colocando uma coroa de flores sobre as madeixas.

Ele engoliu o bolo que formara em sua garganta e assentiu brevemente.

Sim, ele voltaria. Para reivindicá-la. Sequestrá-la.

Itachi voara perto do sol, e ele não se queimara.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Seus passos falhavam quanto mais ele se afastava dela. Um calor que ele nem percebera ter recebido dela se dissipara e o frio voltara. Seu corpo desejava voltar correndo e tomá-la em seus braços.

Uma figura apareceu em sua frente.

— O Invisível.

Ele olhou adiante.

— Mebuki. — ele cuspiu. — Olá, _irmã_.

Ela estremeceu. — Eu te disse pra não me chamar assim. — A Deusa da Colheita fitou sua coroa recém-florescida. — Minha filha ainda é inocente sobre o mundo. Ela não conhece nada além de suas flores e ninfas. Você não vai levá-la pro mal caminho.

Ele segurou a língua, não por medo, mas para evitar uma retaliação.

Sua irmã era uma força da natureza quando enraivecida.

Lembranças da Grande Seca surgiram. Dos recém-mortos vagando pelo seu domínio com peles descolando de seus corpos e estômagos reclamando de fome. De Mebuki sem usar seus poderes e deixando de abençoar a colheita para que os mortais morressem de fome.

Tudo por causa de um mortal com um lindo rosto que seduzira sua filha dos jardins para sua cama.

— Não sei do que está falando. — ele respondeu com desdém, passando por sua irmã e desaparecendo no caminho adiante.

Sua risada ainda ecoava dentro de sua cabeça. Ele sabia que com Mebuki por perto, roubar sua filha seria mais difícil.

Itachi sabia que ele ainda tinha o Elmo da Visão em seu quarto, guardado no alto de uma prateleira. Um elmo que quando usado, o tornava _invisível_.

Se ele escolhesse esse caminho, então teria de ser rápido.

— Aaah, se não é o nosso Deus sombrio preferido! — Itachi virou a tempo de ver um rastro de azul antes de fortes braços lhe puxarem para um abraço. — Irmão!

— … Kisame. — Itachi estremeceu com o contato e prontamente afastou o Rei Azul de si.

Kisame, impassível, riu com vivacidade. — Não mudou nem um pouco, né, irmão? — ele agarrou um de seus ombros. — Você parece bem. — seu olhar deslizou para a coroa de flores vivas de Itachi. — Hã, essa coroa é, hã, _nova_?

Itachi respirou fundo.

Matar seu irmão não o ajudaria na missão de roubar sua Rainha.

— Bem, você é incapaz de manter qualquer bosta viva. Então eu presumo que tenha esbarrado na Sakura, não? — suas sobrancelhas arquearam numa maneira que fez Itachi resmungar. — Pois é, ela é um amor. Uma beldade só. Mebuki, por outro lado…

Um único olhar se passou entre os dois.

Valia a pena repetir que Mebuki não era uma Deusa que alguém gostaria de irritar.

O Deus de pele azulada começou a guiá-los escadaria de mármore branco acima até o palácio, falando animadamente sobre sua nova esposa.

Três Horas entravam no seu campo de visão conforme se aproximavam. Kisame sentiu o desconforto que emanava em ondas de Itachi e se inclinou. — Não se preocupe, você sabe o quanto Kakashi odeia essas reuniões. Dou… uma semana, no máximo, até sentarmos para jantar e beber, e então você poderá se arrastar de volta pro seu… humilde cafofo.

Itachi bufou. _Provável que dure um mês_.

— Bem-vindos de volta, Milordes. — as irmãs disseram em conjunto, vozes ecoando no fundo de sua alma.

Kisame sorriu e se aproximou com braços abertos. — Senhoras. Vocês três ficam mais bonitas com o passar do _tempo_. Talvez eu tenha que roubar uma de vocês para voltar pros Oceanos comigo. — O Rei Azul puxou as três deusas para seus braços. — Ou talvez todas as três possam esquentar minha cama.

Mais do que grato por se livrar da presença de seu irmão, Itachi continuou calmamente, se concentrando na sua respiração e no modo como seu coração penava para bater quanto mais se distanciava de Sakura.

— Ora, ora, _ora_. — olhos vermelhos cansados subiram dos pisos de mármore para observar a Deusa do Paraíso. — Você chegou… surpreendentemente cedo, Itachi. — a beldade loira passeou ao seu redor, quadris oscilando mais que o oceano, e vazios olhos azuis analisando sua coroa. — Devo dizer, a vida não te cai bem, irmão. — e deu-lhe um sorriso cruel mostrando dente demais.

— Irmã. — ele rosnou, se movendo para contorná-la.

Ela bufou lindamente e rolou os olhos azuis. — Eu te disse pra me chamar de Ino. Eu detesto ter parentesco com você.

Itachi se perguntava se isso era carma pelo tormento que ele impunha nas almas que se jogavam sob seus pés, implorando por uma nova chance, uma nova vida para fazer o certo.

Kakashi deixava Ino reinar muito livremente. Com apenas um dedo, ela podia mudar o mundo como achasse melhor. Ciúmes e desprezo motivavam muitas de suas decisões. Muitos dos mortais que vagavam por seu reino contavam histórias sobre como ela segurara seus poderes de natalidade ou casamento.

Transformando uma brilhante vida numa alma amargurada que residia infeliz em seu mundo.

— Ah, o gato comeu sua língua, Itachi? Você está sendo tão _dócil_ comigo. — ela cerrou os olhos delineados de preto. — O que está planejando?

Itachi nunca se considerara transparente, mas talvez passar seu tempo com aqueles que seguiriam suas ordens sem pestanejar o deixara mole. O tornara _fraco_.

O Deus das Maldições, Trevas e Purgatório não era _fraco_.

— Por que se importa com o que eu planejo ou não, irmã? — ele estourou. Ele andou ao redor dela, o sangue da bainha de sua capa de viagem começando a fluir livremente, manchando aquele intocado mármore branco. — Eu sou o Deus dos Mortos. **Eu** comando todas as almas que adentram meu reino. — ele se inclinou detrás dela, sua leve respiração nas costas de seu pescoço. — Até mesmo Deusas têm almas, querida irmã. Até mesmo sua alma pode ser presa no Tártaros, junto dos Titãs. Junto do nosso terrível Pai.

Itachi se afastou, cerrando os olhos em brasa. — Quando você morrer, Ino, sua alma será minha para comandar.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Sakura sabia de uma meia-irmã nascida de um cisne e uma Rainha.

Uma garota cujo nome refletia seu coração.

Vívido e radiante.

Uma luz dentre a escuridão dos homens.

Mas Helena não passava de consequência da vaidade das Deusas.

Prometida para um príncipe de inocência infantil que começara uma guerra que não acabaria até sua morte.

E seu reino ficou destruído.

Tudo porque dera uma maçã dourada na esperança de amor.

Sakura se perguntava se Helena havia se arrependido de ter desistido de sua vida Espartana para fugir com um homem de pele bronzeada e olhos brilhantes que a prometera o mundo, mas em troca lhe dera centenas de navios de guerra e um cavalo de madeira.

Ela nunca conhecera sua meia-irmã.

Mas ela a ouvira ao queimar, amarrada a uma pira em chamas.

_Eu faria tudo de novo por um segundo de amor._


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Ela não era tão inocente quanto sua mãe queria que fosse.

Sakura sabia do mundo além de seus lindos jardins de flores, pássaros, sol eterno e ventos calorosos.

Ela sabia do mundo onde homens lutavam sangrentas batalhas por terras, mulheres, títulos e ouro.

Ela sabia do mundo onde mulheres deitavam infelizes na cama de casal, alianças mais apertadas e pesadas que algemas. Infeliz quando seu marido, um homem que ela não consegue amar, se deita sobre ela com bafo fedendo a cerveja.

Ela _sabia_.

Ela sabia, e ela provara da doçura de um bom amante antes. Um homem mortal com um rosto que a enfeitiçara. Com mãos que despiam seu corpo como se fosse o maior dos presentes. Que acendera seu fogo que ainda precisava ser extinguido.

Olhando agora para o Deus de pé sobre os limites de seu jardim, aquele fogo dentro dela começou a queimar mais forte. Olhos vermelhos, longo cabelo preto posto indiferentemente sobre o ombro, vislumbre da pele pálida de seus pulsos, e o cheiro de uma fruta exótica.

Esse era o Deus que muitas de suas primas, tias, tios e meio-irmãos falavam sobre com veneno em suas línguas. Um Deus que brincava com vidas na palma da mão como se fosse um jogo. Um Deus que usava um demônio que arrancava a pele dos corpos que ele descartava. Um homem cruel com seu próprio mundo.

— Itachi? — ela chamou, voz ecoando pelo jardim.

Ele enrijeceu, e ela suspirou alegremente.

— Você sabe sobre mim? — ele perguntou, voz grave como se ele não tivesse falado por um longo tempo. Era baixa e doce, vibrando dentro dela.

— É claro que sim. — Sakura se levantou, deslizando até ele, ignorando os choros de suas ninfas. Ela sabia quem ele era. E pensar nisso a excitava ainda mais. — Você veio para a reunião, Milorde? — ela ronronou, olhos esquadrinhando sua figura.

Outro vento suave soprou, e o cheiro da fruta se espalhou.

— Hn. — ele respondera.

Ela estendeu a mão, deixando seus dedos acariciarem a coroa. Como previsto, as flores se abriram, se inclinando para sua Senhora. — Bem melhor assim. — ela murmurou, tocando de leve a pele de seu rosto com a mão. Sua pele era macia, e ela ansiava por sentir mais. — Não é só porque você é o Deus dos Mortos que tudo ao seu redor precisa estar morto também.

Sakura riu suavemente e girou. — Há beleza na vida, Milorde.

Muito cedo, suas ninfas começaram a puxá-la de volta para a beira do lago, enchendo seus ouvidos com promessas de brincadeiras e jogos. — Foi um prazer lhe conhecer, Milorde. Venha brincar de novo comigo em breve. — Itachi assentiu e parecia que ele achava difícil partir. Um brilho em seus olhos a informou que ele sentira a mesma conexão que ela.

_Me pergunto se você vai me mostrar pelo que Helena começou uma guerra._


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

— Querida.

Sakura fechou os olhos, respirando fundo antes de se virar com um sorriso radiante para sua mãe. — Mamãe! Olha, não é bonita? — ela perguntou, exibindo sua coroa de flores inacabada.

Sua mãe, deus a abençoe, se derreteu com o sorriso de Sakura. Ela estendeu uma mão, pondo uma mecha rebelde de cabelo rosa atrás da orelha. — Não tão bonita quanto você, meu amor.

Sakura riu apropriadamente e se inclinou no toque de sua mãe. — Já é hora de voltar?

Mebuki suspirou. — Sim, Sakura. — Sakura pegou a mão esticada e se enrolou nos braços de sua mãe, tomando o caminho mais longo até o palácio. — Você… você estava falando com Itachi?

Sakura sabia que essa hora chegaria. Sua mãe era previsível. — Eu não deveria? Eu não o conhecia.

Sua mãe suspirou, uma miríade de sentimentos passando por seu rosto. — Ele é perigoso, Sakura. Não é só com a vida mortal que ele lida, mas a imortal também. Nas profundezas de seu reino, ele mantém o Grande Pai aprisionado, junto com os Titãs. — Sakura intensificou seu aperto como uma inocente, assustada garota faria. — Ele é rancoroso, um Deus cheio de ódio e ira. Não lhe fará nenhum bem ficar perto de alguém assim.

Ela assentiu vagarosamente, fingindo tremer. — Eu vou ter cuidado, mamãe. Me desculpe.

_Me desculpe por ir contra suas vontades e __procurar o__ homem __que tem a morte nas mãos._


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Sakura estava sentada em seu trono decorado por videiras e joias, olhar fixo no homem do outro lado da sala. Ela finalmente descobriu qual era a fruta que não parava de sentir o cheiro.

Romã.

Ela molhou os lábios. Ela sentiria o gosto da fruta se o beijasse?

— Vamos encerrar por hoje. — ela foi arrancada dos devaneios quando seu pai se ergueu, espreguiçando-se como se carregasse o mundo nas costas._ Não, esse é o trabalho de Atlas_.

Sakura acenou para a empregada que lhe entregou uma taça do doce vinho rosé. Os 12 Deuses do Olimpo, assim como muitos deuses e deusas menores, se retiraram do Grande Salão para os jardins ou seus aposentos.

Percebendo um borrão preto desaparecendo pelo corredor, ela se apressou para segui-lo. Divertia Sakura que os outros se sentissem tão desconfortáveis ao redor dele. Ino não escondia seu ódio pelo Deus e muito que ignorara seus comentários durante as reuniões.

Ela virou num canto rapidamente, quase trombando com o Deus em questão, parado no meio do caminho. Ela arfou, perdendo o equilíbrio e estendendo uma mão para agarrar sua capa.

O suave material foi substituído pela frieza das mãos que a seguraram.

— Sakura.

Seus olhos reviraram-se pelo modo como a voz dele pronunciou seu nome.

— Itachi. Milorde. Me desculpe. — ela sussurrou. — Eu não estava prestando atenção.

Ele não respondeu, e ela percebeu que ele também não se afastou. Nem ela o fez. O aperto dele em sua mão se intensificou.

Ele irradiava tudo o que sua mãe lhe alertara.

Poder.

Morte.

Perigo.

Rancor.

Para a Deusa da Primavera, constantemente rodeada pelo Bem, era muito revigorante estar na presença do oposto.

— Itachi? — ela murmurou, olhos cravados nos dele. Suas pupilas, a pequena parte que ela podia ver na escuridão de seus olhos, estavam dilatadas e sua respiração acariciava o rosto dela. Estando tão perto, ela conseguia sentir o calor emanando de seu corpo. — Itachi? — ela perguntou novamente, se aproximando mais um pouco.

— Saaaakuraa!

Foi como se ela o tivesse queimado. Ele a soltou muito rapidamente e desapareceu pelo corredor. O coração dela batia descontroladamente, e ela respirava fundo para se acalmar.

Um borrão loiro pôs os braços ao seu redor, aconchegando-se nas suas costas.

— Naruto! — ela repreendeu ao se desvencilhar para encarar o Sol.

Ele sorriu, e ela derreteu com o quão radiante ele estava.

— Venha, vamos para o jardim. — O Deus do Sol a arrastou enquanto um par de olhos negros como a noite seguia cada um de seus passos, um perigoso sorriso de escárnio em seus lábios.

O Deus da Guerra encontrara uma nova vítima.


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

— Você tem o melhor dos dons. — Sakura afirmou, deitada no peito dele, absorvendo o calor do sol.

Ele riu. — Disse a garota que faz flores brotarem quando anda. Você traz a Primavera Eterna ao nosso mundo. — as mãos de Naruto deslizaram pelo cabelo dela amorosamente. — Mas creio que sem mim, seu dom não funcionaria tão bem. — ele provocou, e Sakura estava um tanto bêbada e preguiçosa demais para rebater.

— Naruto, você trairia sua família por amor? — lábios embriagados transbordaram segredos.

Ele zumbiu, sua mão pausando no cabelo dela. — Depende. Esse amor vai me queimar ou aquecer?

Ela deu de ombros. — Não sei.

— Se te faz pegar fogo, então acho que vale a pena correr atrás. Mas se só te mantém aquecida, então não se trata de amor. — ele se apoiou nos braços para olhá-la com seus olhos dourados. — Tem algo para me contar, _Kore_?

— Não, — ela suspirou. — Estava apenas pensando na minha meia-irmã.

— A que eles queimaram como se fosse uma bruxa? — ele a sentiu assentir. — Dizem que ela era a mais linda das mortais. — ele voltou a se deitar com a mão emaranhada no cabelo dela. — Ela abandonou tudo por liberdade e amor.

_Liberdade e amor._

As palavras badalaram dentro de Sakura junto com o rosto de Itachi.

_Liberdade e amor._

_Porque quem sequer pensaria que a Deusa da Primavera estava presa em seu jardim, acorrentada como uma infeliz prisioneira de guerra._


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

* * *

— Não.

Itachi franziu o cenho para seu irmão.

— Não foi um pedido. — ele disse com rispidez.

Kakashi suspirou. — Está maluco? Você quer a _filha da Mebuki_ como sua esposa? Você lembra que ela é minha filha também, né?

O silêncio perdurou.

— Que droga, Itachi. Mebuki não vai abrir mão dela sem lutar. Quantos mortais você acha que vão morrer dessa vez?

Itachi bebericou seu vinho calmamente. — Zero. Eu vou roubá-la. Só preciso de alguns segundos sem Mebuki por perto, então eu a tomarei.

O Rei dos Deuses esfregou uma mão sobre sua feição cansada. — Você está me pedindo um baita de um favor, irmão.

Ele resmungou. — Eu nunca te pedi nada antes.

Kakashi se levantou, abandonando seu vinho e parando na extremidade de sua sacada que lhe permitia ver grande parte das terras do Olimpo. Devido o pôr do sol, ele podia ver seus serventes correndo para acender as lanternas.

— Posso te dar alguns segundos, — ele concedeu, parecendo eras mais velho. — Mas não até o fim da reunião.

Itachi soltou o ar que nem percebera segurar. — Quanto tempo vai demorar?

Um dar de ombros. — Uma semana, duas? Você sabe como eles gostam de se estapear.

Kakashi se virou para sair do quarto, parando na porta de carvalho esculpida com seu legado. — Você está absolutamente certo disso, Itachi?

O Deus dos Mortos fechou os olhos, a imagem dos olhos brilhantes dela em sua mente. — Mais certo que o inferno.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

Quando o sol se pôs, Naruto se despediu com um beijo em sua testa e a deixou sozinha no jardim. — É a hora da minha irmã brilhar. — ele disse antes de se retirar para procurar uma cama para dormir.

Sakura deitou para observar a fria, porém calorosa, Deusa da Lua. A que brilhava quando ela fazia amor com apenas a lua e as estrelas de testemunha.

A Deusa da Lua sabia e via tudo que Sakura escondera de sua mãe e dos demais. E ainda assim, ela não traia sua confiança. Um segredo entre Deusas. Um segredo entre mulheres.

— Sakura.

Mais esperançosa do que gostaria, Sakura se endireitou e procurou por Itachi, apenas para dar de cara com Sasuke ao invés disso. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta a óbvia decepção em seu rosto.

— Está tarde. Por que a filha da primavera ainda está acordada? — ele perguntou, se aproximando para sentar ao seu lado, o cheiro de sangue e agonia invadindo seu pulmão. Ele lhe ofereceu uma taça dourada de ambrosia, uma escolha Divina.

Ela deu de ombros e se esforçou para respirar.

_Liberdade e amor._

Se fosse tudo o que ela desejava, então o Deus da Guerra seria uma ótima escolha. Sasuke era um homem de lindas feições e um corpo que deixava as mulheres sedentas por correrem as unhas sobre seu torso. Sua voz era suave e líquida, envolvendo-a como um cobertor caloroso.

Mas o Deus da Guerra também era o Deus da Ruína.

E ela sabia que Sasuke tinha ajudado na morte de sua meia-irmã com a Queda de Troia.

— Aproveitando uma bela noite. — ela respondeu suavemente.

Se ela fechasse os olhos, podia vê-lo encharcado com o sangue de inocentes. No campo de batalha com um sorriso sedento por sangue, derrubando um amigo ou inimigo. Ele era o Caos personificado, e ele não lhe daria Liberdade e Amor do jeito que desejava.

Sasuke era um homem que usufruía dos corpos das mulheres, nunca seus corações.

— Está frio aqui fora, venha comigo. — ele sussurrou suavemente, do jeito que fazia para ter o que queria.

Não era a primeira vez que ele vinha atrás do seu amor.

Seus olhos tremularam. — Minha mãe…

A respiração dele estava em seu pescoço, marcada pela ambrosia.

_Ela sabia…_

— Ela está no quarto de sua irmã. — ele sussurrou, uma mão explorando.

_Ela sabia!_

Quando sua mão começou a passear, as infelizes prisioneiras de guerra gritaram para ela:

"_Sem amor, nós nem somos mais mulheres! Tudo o que fazemos é esquentar a cama de nossos maridos e gerar seus filhos para lutar em Suas guerras!"_

O feitiço se quebrou, e Sakura se afastou dos lábios que haviam se enterrado sob seus seios.

— Milorde, eu devo… eu preciso… — Sakura forçou um rubor nas bochechas e desapareceu entre a escuridão da noite enquanto a lua a escondia sob uma nuvem. Numa escuridão que nem mesmo o Deus da Guerra conseguia enxergar.

_Obrigada, Deusa da Lua._

Ela sussurrou para o vento. _"O sangue de Páris mancha as mãos __dele__."_

Sakura _sabia_.

* * *

**NT: **Um aviso para todxs que acompanham minhas demais traduções:

Infelizmente esse clima caótico de quarentena me deixou sem condição de focar o suficiente pra traduzir coisas longas e mais complexas, então eu vou me dedicar inicialmente a completar Persephone porque é uma coisa rápida, leve e simples que não me estressa ainda mais mentalmente. Espero que compreendam. :(

Espero que estejam todxs bem, se cuidem e fiquem em casa!


	12. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Itachi estava inquieto.

Uma comichão que ele não conseguia se livrar crescia sob sua pele.

Sua perna tremia enquanto ele contava os dias, horas, minutos e segundos até que a reunião acabasse. Ele tinha quase voado até seu quarto, brandando para que Ahmya aparecesse.

Ela o fez.

_Ela sempre o fazia_.

— Você parece bem, Milorde.

Não, ele não parecia.

— Comece as preparações pra chegada da sua Rainha, Ahmya. — ele falou, em voz baixa e apressada, olhando ao redor como se as paredes tivessem ouvidos.

Ele não se surpreenderia se tivessem.

Os pálidos olhos cinzas dela se iluminaram de uma maneira que ele não via desde a primeira vez que ele a arrancara das massas de mortos em sua jornada até o Vale da Lamentação.

— Uma Rainha, Milorde?

Ele estreitou os olhos. Ele não era do tipo de se repetir.

Ahmya despencou no chão numa pilha de linho e cabelo escuro trançado. — Uma Rainha, — ela proferiu suavemente. — Uma senhora, uma mãe. Uma_ mãe…_ — sua voz ecoou com memórias suprimidas de sua vida passada.

Um olhar passou por sua feição antes dela se levantar e reverenciar profundamente. — Assim será feito, Milorde. Esperamos sua chegada com a_ nossa Rainha_.

E ela desapareceu.

Ele caiu sobre sua cama empilhada de travesseiros para preencher os vazios, a cabeça nas mãos. Ele faria isso, realmente faria.

Roubar uma garota inocente que fazia a primavera crescer sob a sola dos pés para um mundo repleto de velas e miséria. O mundo não conheceria mais a primavera e as flores. Não, ele guardaria isso só para ele. Faria ela crescer flores nos cantos mais escuros de seu mundo. Iria coroá-la com ossos e sangue, chamá-la de Senhora.

Nomeá-la Rainha com mais poder, influência e domínio que Ino, Deusa do Paraíso, jamais teve.

— Primo?

A cabeça de Itachi se ergueu para encarar o familiar sorriso de Shisui.

— Ei, calminha. Está um pouco nervoso, não acha? — seu primo ofereceu uma taça de ambrosia e Itachi a bebeu fervorosamente, esperando acalmar os nervos. — Já que você não fala nada sobre sua vida, não vou nem perguntar. — Shisui levantou as mãos em derrota. — Tenho um pergaminho de Kakashi para você. — ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. — Porquê ele não veio falar pessoalmente contigo é um mistério. Não é como se ele não tivesse tempo.

Shisui encontrou apenas o silêncio como resposta e bufou antes de deixar o quarto. — _Adeus, _primo.

Com a porta fechada, Itachi abriu o pergaminho.

_Amanhã, bem cedo._

Suas mãos tremeram.

Amanhã.


End file.
